


You're Just Short

by Arachne_Arachnid



Series: Oumami Prompts [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Ouma's so small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachne_Arachnid/pseuds/Arachne_Arachnid
Summary: Ouma and Amami are taking the subway to get home, but Ouma runs into some problems related to his height...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess now that the game came out I don't really have an excuse if I butcher their personalities, huh? From what I've gathered, Ouma is batshit crazy and kind of a brat, but he's still adorable, and Amami is kind of hard to describe, he's like a more sane version of Komaeda? Anyway, I'll shut up now, here's the prompt:  
> Person A is too short to reach the railings on the subway/bus, and all of the other poles are taken so they have to hold onto Person B instead.

Ouma Kokichi was the perfect definition of the saying, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'. He was small and child-like, with wide dark purple eyes, and pale skin that was just barely a different shade from the tattered white clothes he adorned every day. No one could even imagine the demon hidden behind that adorable façade, the one that would taunt his classmates and then pretend to cry so they wouldn't yell at him, or the one that harassed poor Kiibo everyday just to answer that _one_ question.

All in all, he was a demon disguised as an angel.  But not even _he_ could deny that his child-like features did just as much bad for him as they did good.  For instance, when Ouma had formed a relationship with Amami, and people around them would gape, as if his boyfriend was kidnapping a child or something.  Or, how easy it was for said boyfriend to pick him up whenever he wanted and carry Ouma around in his arms (Though Ouma wasn't exactly _opposed_ to that one).  But, the worst of all, was when Ouma couldn't reach something because of his height.  He would throw an actual tantrum if he couldn't reach something, and though he really _was_ seething inside, he'd immediately follow it up with, 'I feel so refreshed after crying'.

However, now, he didn't think that lie, or _any_ , for that matter, could hide his humiliation.  Him and Amami had just been strolling throughout the area, enraptured by the night sky as they chatted about nothing in particular, enjoying each other's presence, when they realized that they should _probably_ head back home.  Their original reason for being out so late was to celebrate Kaede's birthday, and though the others had offered to drive them home, they had declined because they wanted to spend some time together.  Thinking back to it, that was a very stupid decision, considering the fact that now, they were standing in front of the commuter railway waiting for the next subway that would take them to their neighborhood.

"Ah, I guess we really did stay out too late, huh?" Amami chuckled light-heartedly as they waited amidst a large crowd of people, gesturing towards his phone, which read '12:43 AM'.

Ouma glanced up at his boyfriend through two dark purple eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of night, deciding to try and get a rise out of Amami since he was beginning to become bored, "Did you do that on purpose?  Are you bullying me, Amami?"

Cue the tears, he could feel them glistening in the corners of his eyes, but Amami simply let out a small laugh in response, running a hand throughout his messy light green hair as he replied, "...Aha... You can't fool me, Ouma."

"...Nishishi... What if I screamed that you had kidnapped me, what would you do then?" The smaller boy snickered, thoroughly pleased with the look of unease that embellished Amami's features as he continued, "I'm sure the police would believe me over you if I just faked some tears..."

Amami opened his mouth to reply, but before he could do so, suddenly the commuter rail made it's appearance, halting beside where they stood as its doors opened for the crowd of soon to be passengers to enter.  Ouma abandoned his green haired boyfriend in favor of trying to get a good spot on the bus, but he quickly realized that he was easily overpowered by the crowd with such a short height, and stumbled backwards as the taller ones entered like they _hadn't_ just completely trampled him.  He could feel the familiar irritation rising in his chest when Amami sauntered casually over, a sly smile on his face as he entered the bus while clearly noticing Ouma's predicament.

"...Damn you..." The Ultimate Supreme Ruler muttered under his breath, biting his lip as he finally managed to get into the bus, immediately overwhelmed by the massive amount of people that had filed into it, all holding on to the rails and poles.

He spotted Amami standing up clutching on to one of the handrails, and he smiled as Ouma stomped towards him, already preparing to make his boyfriend feel _horrible_.  Tears gathered in the corners of his wide dark purple eyes, obviously not real, and he crossed his arms as he spat, "Why did you do that?!"

Amami chuckled lightly, and before Ouma knew it, he was brought into an embrace, his face buried in Amami's chest.  He could feel a blush forming on his face, and he attempted to pull away, only for his grip on the taller boy's waist to tighten when the bus started moving.  His hands reached for the handrail, but to his dismay, he couldn't reach it, leaving him clutching tightly on to Amami as the commuter rail headed off to its destination. 

"Ugh, this is stupid!" He pouted as Amami brought him closer, relishing in the warmth the taller boy provided but still in denial that he was actually too short to grab a _handrail_ , "Amami, I order you to pick me up!"

He glanced up at his boyfriend expectantly, and could feel the annoyance festering in his chest grow at the confused look in those pretty light green eyes, "...Ah, Ouma, I don't think-"

"I'm the Ultimate Supreme Ruler, and I order you to pick me up!" He disregarded Amami's protests, grasping tightly on to the taller boy's baggy dark gray shirt as the other held on to his waist.

Ouma allowed himself to be lifted up into his boyfriend's arms, his legs hanging limply in the air as he reached for the handrail where the green haired boy's hand already was, his fingers intertwining with Amami's own.  He shouted in triumph, raising his one free hand into the air and making a fist as he exclaimed, "...Nishishi... I knew I could do it...!"

Amami let out a small chuckle, leaning his head down to plant a chaste kiss on Ouma's forehead, causing the boy's face to go from paper white to the delicate shade of crimson that only a rose could have.  He buried his face in the green haired boy's chest, completely unaware of all the passengers gawking at the scene unfolding before them.

"...I love you, my little Ruler..."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all completely ignore that they didn't have to pay because I totally didn't forget to add that---


End file.
